


Unwavering

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Unwavering [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is messed up, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tagged that way for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Sometimes it's not what it seems.I can't help it! I don't do drabbles! So I am writing the expanded version of this right now because I'm a sucker and can't possibly stop at a drabble. To all of you who can write drabbles and make them stick, I salute you. :)





	Unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/non con elements are difficult to explain. Just be mindful that it could be triggering and stay away if you don't want to take any chances. I needed to do something quick to get my writer's block out of the way.

Billy clings to Steve and pushes harder, setting a punishing pace 

_It hurts_

_You’re fine_

Steve claws at Billy’s back, at anything to make it stop 

_I can’t_

_You will_

Billy puts his hand over Steve’s mouth 

_..._

_Shutup_

Steve chokes back a sob 

_..._

_You want this_

Billy slams in again and again, his hand finally falling away to grasp Steve’s throat 

_It’s me, baby_

_I’m so fucking close_

Steve pulls at Billy’s hand around his neck, trying to bring him back 

_Please slow down_

_Take it, bitch_

Billy stutters to a finish and tries to catch his breath 

_Please come back to me_

_Fuck_

Steve watches as Billy’s eyes clear 

_It’s okay_

_No no no, not again_

Billy wipes away Steve’s tears 

_I’ve got you_

_I didn’t mean it_

Steve hisses in pain, knowing he’s torn 

_I know_

_I hurt you_

Billy knows that he disappears in rage, but hates himself every time 

_You’re here with me now_

_Baby, you need to get away from me_

Steve pulls Billy to him and kisses the fresh tears falling down his face 

_Never_

_You deserve better_

Billy curses his father and the memories that make his mind slide away to a place where he only wants to destroy and harm 

_I already have the best and I’m with you through all of this_

_But you’re hurt_

Steve takes in a shaky breath 

_You’ll take care of me_

_You know I will_

Billy eases out slowly and pulls Steve up, kissing him slowly, reminding himself that he’s safe now 

_I shouldn’t have pulled your hair, even playfully_

_I should have known you weren’t him_

Steve puts his hands on Billy’s cheeks and looks him in the eyes 

_I love you_

_I don’t know why_

Billy takes a deep breath because no matter how many times he slips, Steve never wavers 

_I love you_

_I love you, too_


End file.
